


Mała nostalgia

by Stewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: Robert zna Matsa już tyle lat... i dalej nie może wyjść z podziwu jaki wywiera na nim obrońca.





	

                Robert lubił Matsa od momentu, gdy pierwszy raz spotkali się w Borussi. Lubił jego długie, falowane włosy i podłużny podbródek, który zawsze przykuwał jego uwagę. Potem spodobało mu się to jak Mats zapuścił zarost – było w tym coś, czego nie umiał w pełni opisać. Wystarczało jedno spojrzenie na kolegę z drużyny przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Tylko jego uśmiech potrafił go uszczęśliwić w smutne dni.

                Potem, gdy dołączył do bawarskiej drużyny, pojedynki przeciwko Matsowi były jego ulubionymi. Z ubiegiem lat stawało się to jeszcze bardziej przyjemniejsze. Uwielbiał mijać go na boisku i zdobywać gola, a gdy dortmundzki kapitan odbierał mu piłkę czuł większy niż zazwyczaj głód by przeprowadzić ponowne natarcie na bramkę BVB. W czasie meczów reprezentacji było dokładnie to samo. Mats był jego przeciwnikiem i możliwość zmierzenia się z akurat tym obrońcą, sprawiała, że w głowie Roberta uruchamiał się inny program nastawiony na pokazanie, kto jest lepszy. W trakcie Euro 2016, wiedząc, że Mats wrócił świeżo po kontuzji kolana, jeszcze z większym uporem nacierał na niego, niż na Boatenga, by przedostać się do bramki Neuera.

I z wielkim uśmiechem witał go w tunelu przed i po meczu. Chyba każda kamera musiała złapać to jak rozmawiali przed meczem. Cóż… ciężko było tego nie zauważyć. Nawet Thomas z wyszczerzem cicho skomentował to z Manuelem nim ustawili się na swoich miejscach.

                Teraz mając Matsa z powrotem u swojego boku Robert czuł się lepiej, a głód zdobywania bramek tylko bardziej wzrósł. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek chciał udowodnić, na co go stać i wykazać swój wkład dla drużyny. Po to tylko, by móc zobaczyć ten szeroki uśmiech, nim Mats przyciągał go do swojej piersi, gratulując gola. Matsowi zależało na drużynie, a Robert kochał Bawarię mocniej dzięki niemu.

 

                Robert lubił Matsa cały ten czas. Nawet teraz, gdy leżeli koło siebie, nie był w stanie wyjść z podziwu, jaki wywierał na nim Niemiec. Mocne, dojrzałe rysy, brązowawe włosy po niedawnym blondzie, który musiał nosić po przegraniu zakładu, oraz wyraźny zarost. Robert uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pogładził go po policzku, nie mogąc przestać podziwiać Matsa. Nawet, jeżeli spał z otwartymi szeroko ustami, a jego włosy były jednym wielkim burdelem na głowie.

                Kochał go takim, jakim jest.


End file.
